Breathless Life
by Boyzenberry Erai
Summary: Tokyo Renaikitan. When the Vampire grows hungry, he must eat. When all that is around is just a mere young boy, then by all means, feast to your heart's delight. Sexual, yaoi, boy x boy. Natsume x Chizu.


Tokyo Renaikiten

Natsume xXx Chizu

Basil let out a soft yelp as he felt someone grab his arm while running and pull his back against another's chest. Long white nails caressed the neko-boy's neck as a long tongue licked at the sides and back of it. Pale arms grabbed his hips, pushing him to the ground, where he tried to scamper away, but was grabbed by his ankle and dragged back to the other.

The older, pale figure fell to his knees, each hand on the boy's chest, lightly digging into soft flesh. Small cries of pain escaped Basil's lips as he felt the man lean down and bite into his neck. So hard, the long fangs pressed against his neck until his skin gave in and they punctured the top most layers, piercing his veins.

Blood soaked the man's lips as he moved his fangs around to widen the wound. A few streams of blood ran down Basil's shoulder and chest but were hungrily devoured by the other's tongue before returning to the wound. His vision began to fade slightly as pain pulsed through his entire body.

Through everything, Basil fought to see an image of his attacker, who was hiding within the shadows of his elegant black wings that seemed to be now enclosing the both of them. Basil screamed as he felt his clothes torn and ripped from his body and tossed aside. Feeling the other's cold body pressed against his own scared him more as his legs were forced apart. He felt the winged beast being lift up his waist and pull his legs around his body forcefully.

Basil's body froze as the other suddenly lashed out, he felt the other's length slam into his smaller body, ribbing his entrance. Around the base of his cock was a barbed ring that dig deep into his skin, painfully. The man, so skinny and yet so strong, slammed into him, his back scrapping against the cement below them. Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as he felt his body being fucked by another male, so large and thick, into his own small, frail body. The barbed ring bruised his entrance as well as the nails that grabbed his length, stroking it painfully, and the devouring fangs that ripped into his neck.

The winged demon let out a few soft grunts as his sack slapped the ass of his victim and he released hard into the body, continuing to slam his hard cock into the helpless child. He dug his fangs into the boy's neck before running them down to his shoulder, leaving two long gashes wide open. Pulling out of his victim at last, he snickered, slamming his length into Basil's mouth, fucking him through muffled cries. Whenever Basil tried to bite him, he would jerk his length painfully as punishment.

Releasing again, he pulled away from the other, looking at the boy, covered with blood and cum seeping between his legs and parted lips. Doing what he could, the demon cleaned himself of the fluids, licking his fingertips. Pulling out a leather whip, he pulled Basil up, binding his wrists together and with the length left, tied them to his neck. Lifting the boy off the ground was too much movement for the smaller boy as he passed out in the demon's arms, dying.

The dark figure carried him to a small, but nice apartment room in the center of the city, and placed the kid in the bathtub, and with no need to strip him, he ran the water, letting him soak clean, although the water turned a dark red. Pulling him from the water, minutes later, he bandaged and wrapped the wounds. It was for the best, he supposed. He placed his new victim in a cage that was located in the master bedroom of the apartment that consisted of a bed and a smaller hanging cage. In the master bedroom, other then the cage, was a larger bed and bathroom, and a small table in the corner. The bed that Basil lied on in the cage, soft as it was, consisted of satin sheets and a mattress made of soft down. Basil lie silently in the locked room on the bed, unconscious. The demon, who sat on the larger bed outside the cage, left a small tray of water, bread, and soup, for when the other woke, and a long male's kimono was draped over the bed post for him to wear.

Basil was his new play toy.


End file.
